A Blast to the Past
by severus's-poison-grl
Summary: Something goes wrong and Ginny and Hermione are sent back to the marauders time. How are they going to find their way home without the marauders finding out their little secret, and will they find love along the way? Read and review!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! If i did, then i would defintally have put this story in the actual books. haha..hope you enjoy it!! READ&REVIEW!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Blast to the Past

"Hermione, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea." Ginny said, catching up with Hermione, who was marching towards the dungeon steps. When she heard Ginny she stopped at the top of the staircase and turned around.

"Why not?" She asked fiercely, "He had no right! Well technically he did, but that essay was perfectly fine. It had everything he asked in it, and then some."

"I know Hermione," Ginny said, "but it's one acceptable. Everyone gets them, even you."

"No I don't. This may be my first one, but I'm going to change that. All I do in potions is try to impress Professor Snape, and what does he do? He gives me an acceptable!" Hermione said frustrated.

"Hermione, why--." Ginny started, but was interrupted by none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Oh look! The mudblood and blood traitor, hanging out in Slytheryn territory." He sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ginny said pulling her wand out, but Malfoy was much too quick for her and shot a spell, hitting both of them with full force and sending them down the steps, knocking them out cold.

Two hours later Hermione and Ginny woke up in the hospital wing. Hermione looked over to Ginny, who was in the bed next to her and growled, "Malfoy is going to get his face punched in next time I see him!"

"I believe you have already done that." Ginny said laughing, but stopping from the pain it caused. "I am so sore, that was a nasty fall!"

Just then Madam Pompfrey walked in with bottles of potions. "Good, you're awake." She said gravely.

"Madam Pompfrey!" Hermione said, but was unable to continue when Madam Pompfrey interrupted.

"How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously. "I don't recall ever meeting you before.

"What? It's me Herm…" she said but was cut off once again.

"Don't talk." Madam Pompfrey ordered. "Just drink up while I go and get the headmaster."

As soon as she walked out of the room, Hermione turned to Ginny with a confused look on her face.

"Why did Madam Pompfrey act like she didn't know us?" Ginny asked.

"I have no clue." Hermione said, getting up to examine the place, ignoring the pain in her legs. "Did you notice that it looks a bit different in here?"

"No, but now that you mention it, yeah it does look different." Ginny said, groaning in pain as she went to join Hermione.

"Look at this Ginny." Hermione said, picking up a newspaper from Madam Pompfrey's desk. It read September 28th 1978.

"What!" Ginny said shocked. "That can't be!"

"Actually it can." Hermione said, grabbing around her neck and finding the source of all their problems.

"My timeturner," she said, showing it to Ginny, who gasped. "When we fell down the stairs, it must've spun and sent us here."

"It's broken!" Ginny said.

"I know, I think I may have landed on it when we got to the bottom." Hermione said, putting the timeturner back on her neck.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked. "How are we going to get back?"

"I'm not sure. The timeturner shouldn't have even been able to send us this far back. We're lucky we got here safely."

At that moment Madam Pomfrey arrived, with Dumbledore and McGonagall in tow.

"Both of you back in bed! Now!" Madam Pomfrey said, shooing the both of them back to the hospital beds.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said, wide-eyed at her 20 years younger professor and headmaster.

"How do you know us?" McGonagall asked, in a stony voice.

"My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said, "and that is Ginny Weasley. You guys—."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Arthur Weasley, would you my dear?" Dumbledore asked Ginny, cutting Hermione off in the process.

"Yes!" She replied excitedly. "He's my father!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible." McGonagall said, "He's a seventh year and only 18 years old. You don't even look a year younger then him."

"She really is his daughter." Hermione said.

"I just told you! He can't be her father, it's impossible."

"Minerva, let the girl speak" Dumbledore said, watching the girls intently.

"As I was saying," Hermione continued, "Ginny really is his daughter. You see, Ginny and I are from the future. 21 years to be exact."

"But that's not possible; you would die trying to go back that far in time." McGonagall said, while Dumbledore studied Hermione.

"I know," Hermione replied, "I thought so to."

"How do we know you are telling the truth? That you aren't some follower of you-know-who?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione took the broken timeturner from her neck and handed it to McGonagall. "Is that proof enough for you? She asked.

"It's a broken timeturner." McGonagall said, "I don't know how you got this, they are extremely rare, and this doesn't prove anything. Timeturners can't go back or forward in time that far, like I said before, you would die."

"We don't know how it happened." Ginny said, turning the two adults' attention to her. "We were walking to the dungeons because Hermione wanted to complain to our potions professor about something, when Draco Malfoy came and jinxed us. We fell down the stairs and that's all we remember. The next thing we knew, we woke up here."

"Professor," said Hermione, "we believe that when we fell, the timeturner spun and took us to this time, and that it broke when we reached the bottom of the steps, after it took us here."

"I believe you." Dumbledore said.

"Albus!" Said McGonagall.

"Minerva, they have shown us more then enough evidence, and they're story fits. There are only two timeturners on the planet earth today, one of which I have, and the other is with the minister. How so you explain that?"

"I…Well, I" Minerva mumbled. "Where did you get the timeturner?" She asked Hermione.

"You," she replied, "my third year."

McGonagall looked bewildered that she would do such a thing. "Why would I give one of my students a rare magical artifact?"

"Well, by our time, there are hundreds of timeturners made. You gave me one so I can take more classes then a normal schedule could hold."

"Hermione is quite the over-achiever, and is the top student of our year, if not in the entire school. She's smarter then some of the professors even." Ginny said grinning, "That's the reason we are in this mess, because she wanted to go and complain to Professor Snape about him giving her a grade less then outstanding. Her first one at that."

"Did you say Snape?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor Severus Snape." Ginny replied.

"So Mr. Snape becomes a teacher here then?"

"Yes." Said Hermione.

"Stop." Dumbledore interrupted, "No more telling us about the future. No matter how interesting it seems, it is not safe."

"Yes sir." Said both Hermione and Ginny.

"You must understand that you can change the course of history if you tell anyone anything so as long as you are here you must not tell anyone anything, not even us."

"Of course." Ginny said.

"Okay, we will put you both into a house and give you different names until we have this figured out and we can send you back. We can tell everyone you are transfer students from Durmstrang."

"Well, both of us are from Gryffindor in our time." Ginny said, "So if it's no problem can we be in Gryffindor?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Now for names." Dumbledore replied, looking at the girls intently.

"You can call me Deanna Harsha." Ginny said. "But Dee for short."

"And you can call me Amber Moulton." Hermione said.

"Amber and Dee then, we will set up your schedules so that you will be taking all your classes together. You are seventh years right?" McGonagall asked.

"I am," said Hermione, "Ginny is a sixth year."

"Well, I'm sure you won't mind taking seventh year classes would you Ginny? So that we can put you and Hermione on the exact same schedule." Dumbledore asked.

"No, that's fine with me." Ginny replied.

"Okay, good. Then you will take all of the same classes and be put into Gryffindor. The password for the Gryffindor common room is turtledove." Dumbledore said, "and I must stress this on you…Do not tell anyone where you are from, or anything that happens in the future, even if you know a friend here that may die. Understand?"

"Yes sir." They replied.

"Good, now you may go to your common room and make some friends, or even see some you may already have."

"Thank you." Hermione said, before both her and Ginny both limped out of the hospital wing.


End file.
